


So Summon on the Pearl Rosary

by Baebadook



Series: Team Depressed Party [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, F/M, I Had To, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, some parallels to religion, title is based on the Hozier song because of course it is, you'll get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: “This is a nice room you’ve got here.” Manus states, voice warm and low, like the soft rumblings of a fireplace simmering right before you have to add more wood. He says this, and shifts around to look at her, and Saffron lets out a small hum of acknowledgement before she’s stepping forwards into his space, hands reaching to grip at his robes.“Kiss me.” She asks, demands.
Relationships: Manus Von Lexer/Saffron Averusath, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Team Depressed Party [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537081
Kudos: 3





	So Summon on the Pearl Rosary

_Like a heathen clung to the homily  
_ _Let the reason come on the common tongue of your loving me_

_So summon on the pearl rosary  
_ _Let the reason come on the common tongue of your loving me_ _  
_

-

“This is a nice room you’ve got here.” Manus states, voice warm and low, like the soft rumblings of a fireplace simmering right before you have to add more wood. He says this, and shifts around to look at her, and Saffron lets out a small hum of acknowledgement before she’s stepping forwards into his space, hands reaching to grip at his robes.

“Kiss me.” She asks, demands. It makes her flinch internally at her own tone, stomach curling up in knots at it all like a coiled snake. She’s being too forward again, pushing things too far and making it uncomfortable. She feels off-kilter around surface dwellers, walking on glass and praying her feet don’t get cut. Things are different up here, not everyone is open to intimacy of multiple kinds, not even sexual, not open to touch that comes so easy back home.

She frets and worries, stomach weaving tighter still into the silence- and then Manus’ eyes are going soft, melting into a cool fondness as he looks down, and _down_ , towards her face.

“Well alright little lady, all you had to do was ask.” That tightness inside of her unfurls abruptly at his words like a taut string that was finally cut, and suddenly it’s like there are butterflies taking its place. She breathes out achingly slow, and stands up on tip toes to help lessen the distance between them that seems so vast.

Her chest stutters on the inhale as their lips eventually brush and slide together, noses bumping together for an awkward moment before they finally settle. Manus moves one of his hands up, caressing at her cheek and keeping it tucked there against her jaw. His hand is warm, comfortable. Gentle in it’s placement. It feels comforting like Manus himself is. He’s managed to carve a place in this group, and furthermore has carved a spot at Saffron’s side lest he’s aware of this fact or not.

They’re on the surface of Waterdeep, for now, taking a break from the horrors and stress that permeate the Underdark like a thick fog. Persisting and choking the life out of those that linger in it’s presence for too long. The others have spread to their various corners, enjoying the break from it all. Even Saffron, being from the water as she is, felt livelier and more put together when the sun had graced her skin like a hot blanket. The others had parted for the moment to seek out their mates she’s sure, or their friends. And Saffron? Well, Saffron is here with Manus in the room she’s rented at the Sleeping Owl inn. The room she shares with Athryn to be precise. But Athryn isn’t here right now, she’s most likely exploring the Southern parts of Waterdeep with the others, on land, because apparently delving into a deep mythical cavern with hundreds of layers is “not worth their time” and “stupid”.

But she can digress, as that’s the last thing she wants to think about right now. Not now, when Manus’ tongue is slipping into her mouth and his other hand is resting at her left hip. His touch is solid and hot even through the clothes she’s wearing and that feels nice, too. The feeling of being touched like this again. The curve of his palm ghosting a particular spot, the physical reminder that a body is precious and meant to be kept well. It’s been a while since she had something like this: a kiss that left her breathless, made her chest feel tight like her lungs are expanded at capacity.

It’s a strange feeling to be sure; she can’t really drown in the common sense of the word and yet here she is slipping under the waves.

Manus’ eyes remind her of the sea. Of home, bright and beautiful and utterly vast.

She gasps when they finally need to breathe, their lips wet, saliva stringing faintly between them. Manus looks like he’s probably hunched in an uncomfortable position but is too enraptured in her to move, and the thought of that has lightning dancing along her spine. Saffron licks at her lips to rid of the excess, and it’s almost done without her even realizing until Manus’ icy eyes track the movements slowly. Heat burns in her gut at the sight, further stoked when she sees just how dilated they have become.

“That was nice.” It’s all she can think to say at the moment, and it’s Manus’ turn to hum. The pulse of her heartbeat is wedged in her throat, listening to the rhythmic thumping for one moment, two moments, and it’s simply the easiest thing in the world to connect their mouths together once more. It keys Saffron in to the knowledge that she hasn’t made a terrible mistake by doing this or bringing here, and if anything that only serves to spur her further on. She starts to give him a push. Soft enough that he could step away or protest by it, but he simply just looks amused, the twitch of his lips curling up as his tongue slips its way back in so easily. She invites him in in kind because there’s nothing else she’d rather do.

He takes the backs of his knees hitting her mattress all in stride and goes down with only a small grunt. It disrupts the kiss, which is a shame, but there can be more of that to come later. He quirks an eyebrow up at her, and her face starts to burn a mix of pink and purple that has Manus looking more smug if anything else.

“What’s on your mind, darlin’?” The endearments never cease to make her stomach swoop and twist. Even when she has the literal high ground right now they fall out of his mouth quick and easy, and she can’t help but wonder how he does it. He’s always acting so confident and sure-footed in a way that throws her off balance. It makes her feel younger, and moreover inexperienced all over again.

And for all intents and purposes she is when it comes to relationships and things like this- whatever _this_ is becoming.

But she’s no longer an innocent babe blushing at the sights of a naked body, and she does have a couple tricks up her sleeves. And damn if she isn’t about to utilize them if Manus’ will let her.

“You.” She says rather simply, because it’s true. She drops down to her knees with a soft thunk against the hardwood flooring, thankful for the fact that this morning she thought to opt for civilian clothes instead of her typical armor. It’s helped her out of plenty of scraps over the years but can be cumbersome in the worst of times.

“Oh?” Manus asks, catty as ever, and it rather sounds like a dare to her ears. His cheeks have started to heat up though, that much she can see. A deep red that crawls slow across his cheeks, his neck. It makes his scars stand out even more, beautiful marred skin contrasted against blue marbles of his eyes, pools of water gleaming every so often. He’s captivating.

She slips her thighs closer together once she’s settled on the floor at his feet, already starting to feel a deep pulse between them. She’s starting to get wet that quick too, hot and tight under the skin the moment she welcomed him into her mouth.

Even with the embers sparking between them Manus’ eyes grow fonder still, and he reaches out a hand from where he’s reclined and catches her chin delicately between his fingers. It’s oh-so tantalizing to think about swiping at his thumb with the way it’s resting just below her bottom lip.

“Saffron. This ain’t something you gotta do if you don’t want to.”

His words have a warmth swelling in her breast bone this time, and she smiles up at him.

“Who says I don’t want to?” She’s here on her knees for him. A Cleric and someone who’s not quite a subject, but kneeling nonetheless. She guesses she _could_ be though, in a certain way when she thinks on it further. How often people go to their knees for their Patrons, offering themselves up to divine mercy and praise. And here, Manus can bear witness to the best kind of prayers of devotion that she can give.

She rather thinks that there are plenty who would scoff and sputter at these thoughts, admonish this act, but that makes it all the more delicious.

“Unless _you_ have objections.” She adds, and his hand shifts back to cup her cheek. She leans her head down to rest her chin on his knee and stares up at him through her lashes, waiting for anything and everything.

“That’s definitely something you don’t have to worry about sugar.” The response makes her hum, pleased and tingling down to her fingertips.

She doesn’t need to be told twice after that. She scoots closer to him until she’s sitting between his spread thighs, and could swear that she’s starting to drool already at the sight of the rather noticeable tent in his pants. Saffron tucks a finger of the band of Manus’ pants and blinks real pretty like up at him, and he’s spurred into movement. He lifts his hips up off the mattress, giving her the space to start tugging them and his undergarments down until his cock is fully exposed. She inhales sharp at the size of him and clamps her thighs tighter.

She won’t be able to get off like this; not really, but she’s okay with that for now. She’d much rather revel in the prize to be had in front of her.

Saffron shifts slightly on her knees until she’s in a more comfortable position, and then tentatively reaches out to grab his cock. It twitches in her hand as her fingers wrap around him, and Manus himself sighs rough and ragged at the sensation. She’s glad to see that he doesn’t seem put off by her hands, webbed as they are with pointed nails. It makes her smile, and shiver at what’s to come. She’s always enjoyed knowing that what she’s doing is affecting someone in a positive way.

Saffron swipes her tongue across her lips to wet them down, and then she leans further in to glide it across the reddened tip of his penis. _That_ gets a reaction out of him, too, both hands dropping back to the blankets on either sides of his hips. So she keeps on at it.

The head of his cock is hot underneath her tongue, and tastes of salt, a heady thing that spreads down her tongue as she slides it across his tip. It drags deliciously over the slit and he twitches again in response. She notices in her periphery that he’s gripping at the blankets below his hands until his knuckles run white and makes a little noise in the back of her throat. She grabs at his wrist with the hand that isn’t busy and guides it up to the top of her head, coaxing him into wrapping his fingers in strands of her hair.

“I don’t mind.” She assures him, pleased with the way that his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. He looks like he simply can’t tear his eyes away, and she just knows that she must look like quite the sight right now. Cock in hand, smiling up at him with wet kiss-swollen lips. And if they’re not right now then they most definitely will be by the end of this. He applies his grip to her hair, and it has her eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the small tug to her scalp, sending little tingles of pain-pleasure through her body.

She begins again, looking back down to her hand, and she decides to start growing a little bolder with her ministrations. It’s been a while but it’s coming back to her now quite nicely. The next time she laps at his cock she goes further, letting the tip slide between her lips. She gets a groan and thinks of that as a sign of approval.

“Gods, Saffron.” Her name sounds whimsical coming from his mouth, the intonation of an accent she was unfamiliar with until they had met him.

Saffron squeezes her hand where it lays against the base of him, pinky finger just barely brushing against the top of his balls. Manus grunts again, and his other hand joins the first in her hair. She can’t help but grin to herself at the way she’s got him coming undone already.

She sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth and lets it rest thick and heavy on her tongue. His eyes shut, his head falls back, and she’s realizing that she has him at her mercy. It’s the kind’ve realization that makes your stomach swoop out from under you like you’ve just fallen from a great height. 

She lets her jaw slacken, and her throat relax. Takes more of him into her mouth and persists up to where her lips meet her fingers. The smell of him is something heady, too, nothing unpleasant about it or the way her nose is buried in his curls right now. She flattens her tongue up against the underside of his cock, brushing against the vein there, and she physically feels the way that Manus trembles on either side of her.

Her other hand slips down the front of her pants and she’s already hot and soaked to the touch when the tips of her fingers tangle with her pubes. Her fingers glide more, gather up slick as they go, and then she curls them upwards until her fingers are shoved up her pussy with her palm putting pressure on her clit.

Drool slides out of the corner of her mouth and dribbles down her chin while she whimpers. She rubs her three fingers up against her g-spot and feels that she herself is the one shivering now. She must flex her mouth around his cock in some way too, because Manus makes a choked off noise and gives her another tug.

She takes that as her cue to start bobbing her head, slow at first so she can gradually pick up the speed. His cock spreads her lips open, slipping through them every time she shifts and moves. It’s good too, feeling the sturdy weight of his hips on either sides of her shoulders and the cock heavy on her tongue. She’s getting really wet, too, and keyed up as she fingers herself, slick coating the digits and trickling down the back of her hand to soak into her underwear.

It’s a good thing that she does her own laundry, and that she has spare clothing she can put on afterwards.

Manus’ lips are parted as he makes tiny punched out gasps and moans, his chest rising and falling heavy and fast beneath his clothes. She didn’t know what she thought he would sound like in a scenario like this, but it’s certainly better than anything she could’ve come up with that’s for sure. He’s practically holding onto her hair for dear life at this point, like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded, from floating away. And maybe there’s some truth to that when it comes down to it.

She can also tell that he’s purposely keeping himself still by how rigid he is right now, like he’s holding himself back from moving his hips up into her mouth or something. Perhaps if the stars align and they get to spend another moment like this together in the future he could fuck her mouth like he wants to. That or maybe repay back the favor she’s been giving him.

It’s a bit difficult trying to multitask like this when she’s trying to give Manus a good time. The pressure in her gut is rising to be sure, and she clamps down on the fingers she has up inside herself. She could probably get there with a significant push if her concentration wasn’t currently elsewhere.

“Saf,” Manus’ voice has gotten deeper, rougher now after all that she’s been doing to him, and her name comes out strained. It’s accompanied by a few sharp tugs of her hair while more low sighs and gasps fill the air, “darlin’ please.”

She’s gotten more sloppy with it now, keeping up the pressure with her hand and sucking him off real dirty. It’s pretty much the only thing she can hear in the room other than the feedback she’s getting. Drool is clinging to her mouth, her chin, her hand. She’s a complete mess and truly loving every minute of it.

The plea he makes is followed by another twitch, pre-come blurting out the tip and into her mouth, and it’s meant to be a warning. He’s probably getting so close to coming it isn’t funny, and she’s more than happy to help him along in that regard. She hollows her cheeks and takes him down _deep_ , deep as far as she can possibly go until she almost chokes and gags. Manus lets out a few very colorful swear words at this and it has her laughing internally.

She realizes when he’s about to come by the way he all but locks up against her, knees pressing against her shoulders. His next moan is long and _loud_ , and Saffron shudders against him, unable to keep from wondering about how loud they’re exactly being and if anyone can hear. His cock jerks in her mouth and then she feels come hot and sticky hitting the back of her throat. She manages to take some of it down before she has to pull away to avoid choking again.

It’s thick, and slips it’s way out from between her lips, but instead she focuses on jerking Manus off to keep that good feeling going, milking his orgasm for as long as she can. She can feel some hit her chin, her neck, and the way that it starts slipping down and makes a fine mess out of the collar of her shirt. She’ll definitely have to deal with that mess sooner rather than later, she thinks.

She finally lets go when Manus moves his hips away from her grasp, and then they just sit there for a minute so they can breathe while he recoups.

They both look like messes but she’s pretty sure she takes the cake; she thinks she can feel some of his come trickling down the sides of her neck just below her gills. She licks at some his seed that’s persistently clinging to his lips.

Manus’ chest continues to rise and then fall in a ragged pattern for a while longer before finally slowing. He swallows hard again, and looks down at her like he’s never seen a more beautiful thing. She thinks she’d doth protest to that at the current time all things considered. Her cheeks heat up. She still has her hand crammed down her pants. She’s still horny, pulsing and wet, and Manus groans.

“Fuck, sugar, come here.” He gets a hold of her shirt and pulls her in and she goes all too willingly, breathing out a sigh of relief as she finally gets up off her knees. They were starting to ache from the hardwood floors. Manus continues to reel her into his grasp, and then she’s being moved into his lap and clutching at the back of his clothes. Their lips smash together, and she quakes at how he pushes his tongue back into her mouth and must be able to taste himself.

“Fuck,” Manus says, breaking apart only a fraction, just enough to speak up, “Can I-” Saffron is giving him her enthusiastic consent before he’s even finished asking the question. It’s practically a plea at this point.

He has no trouble getting his own hand in her pants, and she thinks that if she had been previously standing she could’ve collapsed when a palm so much bigger than her own cups her pussy.  
  
“ _Oh._ ” She breathes out, barely auditory at all. She almost doesn’t hear it herself with the way that she has blood pounding in her ears. Three fingers sink into her with an almost embarrassing ease, and he grinds the pad of his thumb up against the underside of her clit. She’s clenching down on his fingers in an instant, walls trembling and pulsing around him. She can feel goosebumps scatter across the surface of her skin, toes curling in her socks.

“Manus.” And this time it really is a genuine plea. Her begging him to move, to touch her more, to do anything, just _pleasegodsneedtocomeplease._ It’s almost overwhelming, the way she’s wound up so tight. Manus smooths his other hand around her hip and presses it into the small of her back, his turn to do the coaxing.

“C’mon beautiful, move for me now. Gonna make you feel real nice.” It sounds like a threat and a promise all tied into one, and she fully mewls this time, dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

She does start rolling her hips, however flushed and embarrassed she may be feeling, and when he makes a noise that sounds something like approval, well. That just goes straight between her legs.

Manus finally, _finally_ starts to adjust his fingers up in her, snagging her g-spot before pressing in. His thumb meanwhile keeps rubbing up on her clit, tucking inwards to collect up more slick and then gliding back up over it with ease. Saffron is a shaking mess in his lap. She can only sit there and take it, fingers clutching at his back and any other part of him that she can reach. She’s soaked in her underwear, and what’s more is she can hear the squelch and squish of it while she’s getting fingered. It has her face feeling hotter than ever.

She’s almost soothed in the way that Manus tilts his head down to pepper kisses at her hairline.

“That’s it, just like that.”

Her hips stutter, as does her breath, really, as the words wash over her like rain. She suddenly so to coming she can barely stand it, dangling over that precipice. Toeing the line she’s so desperate to tumble over. She whimpers out, letting her mouth fall open as she just pants. Manus’ pinky glides across her labia with ease, and she’s choking on her own breath as his lips find her ear.

“Good girl.”

The world whites out around her. It feels like the wind was just knocked from her lungs. It takes a minute but what feels like and hour for her to finally begin coming back into her body. She’s coming _hard_ and she can barely make a sound, or a word. Slick and come slips down around Manus’ fingers, and she can’t stop jerking and shuddering into his body as he helps her back down.

She doesn’t know how to tell him that it’s one of the most intense orgasms she’s had in a _while_ now. Hell she doesn’t know how she’s gonna be able to walk when she inevitably has to crawl out of his lap. _And they haven’t even fucked yet._

The hand on her back keeps petting down her back, touch proprietary in a way that shakes her down to her core. It feels like it takes no less than an eternity for her to fully come back. But once she is it’s hard not to just slump in Manus’ arms and knock out into a long nap.

“Well,” she finally manages, and gods her voice is scraped raw, “that was something.” She’s a little afraid to elaborate any further than that. _What do we do now?_ Is the question left unasked.

“Sure was.” Manus replies evenly. She leans back in his arms to look at him, trying to suss anything out of his gaze. He smiles at her, eyes crinkling in the corners, and yep. The butterflies have taken up a residence in her stomach it feels like. At least she’s good in that department. All things considered she doesn’t have any regrets about what happened, and well. She can’t tell with Manus but he’s still acting like the perfect gentlemen- well. Other than shoving a hand down her pants she supposes, if that doesn’t count. And-

And Saffron nearly falls out of his lap completely at the sounds of banging on her door.

“Oi, coat rack, we’re eating dinner at TrollSkull tonight. If you’re not in the car in five minutes we’re leaving.” Of all the people that could’ve knocked on her door she hadn’t quite expected it to be Lucian. She sends up a prayer to any number of gods that he didn’t just up and decided to walk in considering she hadn’t locked the door when they came in. They share a rather owlish gaze between each other as they listen to his footsteps starting to fade.

“And see if you can find Mr. Fancypants Priest while you’re at it.”

Silence.

Saffron blinks. Manus blinks. He grins.

“Think we can bathe and get out there in five minutes?”

-

_A moment's silence when my baby puts the mouth on me_

**Author's Note:**

> pearl necklace _(Noun)_
> 
> A sex act whereby semen is ejaculated onto a partner's neck.


End file.
